


Asami Sato

by TheSurrealDreamer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleader Asami, Dense Korra, Dork Mako, F/F, F/M, Korra POV, Popular Asami
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSurrealDreamer/pseuds/TheSurrealDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami era la chica más popular del campus. Y siempre me arruinaba cada conquista. Hoy, con Mako, será la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Porrista

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de vuelta! Para hacer esta historia, me inspiré en un comic de KorrAsami (e incluso me atrevo a decir que utilizo la misma trama. Lo único que hago es traspasarlo de la imagen a la escritora). Lo he adoptado con el fin de entretenerlos.  
> Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Korra.

Mi oportunidad era perfecta. No debía desaprovecharla. Mako, el estudiante más popular del campus estaba hablando conmigo luego de que las clases terminaran.

Ambos estábamos en el campus de la Universidad de Chicago (1) luego de haber asistido a la clase de Álgebra avanzada. Ambos estábamos parados delante de la fuente. Él me platicaba acerca de los partidos de la semana pasada, y yo le elogiaba.

—T-tú... estuviste de maravilla jugando contra lo de Claremont McKenna (2) —Le dije, tratando de no sonar como idiota.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Korra —Comentó esto con una de sus hermosas sonrisas —Estuviste fantástica contra los Golden Bears (3).

Ante ese elogio, no pude evitar en reír estúpidamente.

Mako me gustaba, y mucho. Desde que entré a esta universidad, siempre he seguido sus partidos, y he tratado de llamar su atención mediante mis juegos. Con mi equipo, estábamos a unos solos pasos de ganar, por lo que debía aprovechar la semana antes de las finales para poder confesarme.

_¡Ánimo, Korra! ¡Has practicado con tu mascota todo este mes para declararte! ¡No pierdas esta oportunidad!_

—¡M-Mako! —Me avergoncé, comenzando a rascar mi nuca con mi mano derecha —L-la verdad... es que yo... ehh...

—¡Espera un segundo! —Me interrumpió.

—¡Seguro! —Le dije embobada. Su voz, y su andar siempre me encandilaron.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Cuando vi hacia dónde se fue, lo vi caminar hasta estar al lado de Asami, quien, seguramente, ha salido de su clase.

—Hola Asami —Le escuché decir a la persona que, en estos momentos, arruinaba mi mayor oportunidad.

Asami Sato. Hija de un magnate multimillonario. Líder de las animadoras. Era la persona que posee las mejores calificaciones en todo el campus, y a la vez la más atractiva de todas. Era la favorita de los profesores y si ella deseaba algo (o alguien), ella lo obtenía. Las mujeres la odiaban y los hombres la deseaban. En lo personal, ella siempre se metía en mi camino: calificaciones, popularidad, incluso cuando quería acercarme a un chico, ella siempre estaba ahí para arruinarme el momento.

Me crucé de brazos, dándoles la espalda.

_Consíganse un cuarto_. Mirando por sobre mi hombro la vestimenta simple pero adecuada de Asami, la cual era una falda negra y una camisa mangas largas color carmesí, gruñí nuevamente y los ignoré. _¡Estúpido Mako! Bien, perdón por no ser tan femenina con ojitos de perrito._ A comparación de otras chicas, las cuales iban siempre arregladas, yo siempre usaba mis playeras deportivas, pantalones holgados y, en esta ocasión, mi chamarra de Chicago, mi equipo.

Como estuve tan concentrada en maldiciendo a la mujer que se estaba robando a mi novio (no oficialmente novio, pero él lo iba a saber tarde o temprano), sentí que alguien se paraba a mi derecha.

—Hola~ —Era Asami. Oh, ahora seguro vendrá a refregarme su nueva conquista. Grrr...

—¿Sí? ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Le pregunté mientras le regalaba a ella mi cara de pocos amigos, a la vez que le gruñía.

Por desgracia, ella soltó una risilla. —¿Jugando rudo, no? —Acto seguido, ella... ella pegó su cuerpo en mi brazo derecho, de tal forma que, si miraba para abajo, podía ver a la perfección su escote, mostrando su... delantera —Pero qué tierna~ —Esto último lo dijo coquetamente. Maldición ¡¿Por qué debo ser más baja que ella?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo despegar mi mirada de su escote?! —Como sea. Si quieres una... "amiga" para pasar el rato o... —Haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra amiga, usando un tono tan... oh por Raava ¿me está coqueteando? ¡Esto no puede ser! Oh no... ¡Se acercó a mi oído! —Hacer cosas divertidas juntas... Aquí está mi... mmmhh~ —¡Maldición! ¡¿Eso fue lo que creo que es?! Mientras hacía ese sonido indecente, ella me extendió una tarjeta, la cual agarré sin poder sacar la vista de su... bien proporcionada delantera. —Tarjeta~

Mi cerebro era un pudin. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Asami Sato... ¡Asami Sato me coqueteaba abiertamente!

—Gra... cias... —Apenas pude murmurar.

Si pensaba que lo que hizo era descabellado, lo que pasó a continuación fusiló mi mente: con su mano izquierda, comenzó a explorar sin vergüenza alguna mi espalda baja.

_¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉÉÉÉ?!_

—Estoy segura que seremos... muy "amigas"~ —Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, yo ya no sé ni lo que ocurre. Su tono de voz, su cercanía, su mano traviesa bajando más y más hasta que- ¡Me está tocando el trasero! —Oh, qué músculos~ —Su voz ya es... ¿Es idea mía o hace calor aquí? —Oh, olvida eso. —Suavemente, se separó de mí y comenzó a dirigirse hacia los dormitorios del campus, no sin antes acomodar su pelo de tal forma que gran parte de su aroma se estampó en mi cara —Da igual, llámame~ —Dio un par de pasos, y se dio la vuelta. Me guiñó el ojo y me regaló una sonrisa coqueta, moviendo de arriba abajo sus cejas de manera sensual —Nos vemos, Korra~

Me quedé atónita ante lo ocurrido. Con tarjeta en mano, observé cómo ella se alejaba. Mi rostro ardía, mi garganta se secaba, y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar. Era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien en mi vida mostraba tanto interés en mí. Y lo peor era... que comenzaba a gustarme eso.

—¡Exijo una explicación! —Escuché decir a Mako, muy irritado.

Lo único que podía hacer era balbucear. Mi rostro aún estaba impregnado del exquisito olor a jazmín de Asami, y sus palabras aún hacían eco en toda mi cabeza.

Definitivamente, Asami obtenía todo lo que se propusiera. Incluyéndome.


	2. Charla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami era la chica más popular del campus. Y siempre me arruinaba cada conquista. O eso era lo que creía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Luego de un tiempo de ausencia, he vuelto con el segundo capítulo de "Asami Sato". Espero lo disfruten.

Me acosté en mi cama. Estaba sumamente agotada. Refunfuñé en mi almohada y solté un leve quejido.

Esto era un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño.

—Hey, Korra —Oh, era Kuvira, mi compañera de cuarto, mejor amiga desde la primaria, capitana del equipo de basquetball y mi camarada en los entrenamientos nocturnos. Ni me había dado cuenta que ella estaba aquí.

—Oh, hola. —Murmuré, aún teniendo en mano la tarjeta que Asami me había dado hace unas horas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama —Te ves como si el mundo hubiera terminado para ti.

—Ya no sé qué pensar, Kuvira... —Solté en mi almohada, para luego sentarme en la cama y soltar —Verás, todo pasó con el plan que te dije anoche.

—¿Conquistar al idiota de Mako? Me acuerdo —Habló despectivamente.

—Sí, eso. —Tomé una bocanada de aire, y expulsé —No pude confesarme.

—¿Y eso? Hasta me pediste que me pusiera una máscara de chico para practicar, porque Naga no entendía el lenguaje humano —Comentó con mucha sorpresa.

—Lo sé, y aprecio mucho eso pero... —Agaché la cabeza y suspiré —ocurrió algo.

Mi amiga afirmó con la cabeza. Es momento de decirle.

—Antes de confesarme... Mako se fue a hablar con alguien. —Kuvira hizo un ademán para que siguiera —Ese alguien era Asami Sato. —Otra vez afirmó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que me proponía algo con un chico, ella siempre entraba en escena y me lo robaba. Aunque hoy... —E incluso estaba maldiciendo a Mako, cuando de repente... Asami se me acercó-

—Alto ahí. —Ordenó Kuvira. —¿Me estás diciendo que la famosa Asami Sato, quien, según dices, te roba tus conquistas para humillarte, se te acercó?

—Sí. Y lo peor... —Sentía que mi rostro iba a arder, pero no podía detenerme. —Ella... me coqueteó.

—¿Que ella qué? —Preguntó asombrada. Yo afirmé con la cabeza

—¡Ella me coqueteó! —Exclamé mientras me tiraba de espaldas a la cama —¡Se acercó hacia donde estaba! Me coqueteó abiertamente masajeando mi... ¡Mi trasero! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Extendiendo la tarjeta hacia el techo —¡E incluso me dio esto con su número! ¡Ésto es hilarante!

Kuvira agarró la tarjeta, la observó detenidamente y afirmó con su cabeza.

—Es curioso —Dijo mientras me devolvía la tarjeta —No pensé que ella se confesaría tan rápido.

—Lo peor es que- espera. —Cuando dijo eso, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me incorporé casi de inmediato —¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

—Eso mismo. No pensé que ocurriese tan rápido —Respondió levantando apenas sus hombros —Mira. No todos lo del campus saben porque o andan tras ella o la odian. Pero si miras detenidamente su actuar, puedes deducir que ella va tras de ti.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Kuvira —Le resté importancia —Además ¿Por qué fijarse en una basquetbolista como yo? Eso es ilógico. Ella debería estar... no sé, con Mako.

—Eso tienes que hablarle con ella —Sonriéndome de lado —Y ya que tienes su número ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—¡Eso es una locura! —Exclamé horrorizada.

—No lo creo así. Si ella te dio su número, es para que la llames ¿No? —Afirmé con la cabeza —Y ella misma te dijo que lo hagas —Otra vez asentí —Entonces debes hacerlo.

—Pero... ¿y si ella solo juega conmigo? —Le digo con un poco de miedo —¿Y si es una forma de... humillarme?

—Si llegase a pasar eso —Chocando su puño derecho en su mano izquierda —Lamentará haberse metido contigo.

—Gracias —Respiré profundamente, y agarré mi teléfono móvil —Es ahora o nunca... —Me dije a mí misma, para luego marcar el número de la tarjeta.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta negué con la cabeza y suspire. Corté y me recosté en la cama.

—¿No atiende? —Afirmé con la cabeza —Quizá esté ocupada.

—Supongo. O simplemente no me quiere atender —Añadí con un suspiro —Por lo menos lo intenté.

—Tienes razón. —Levantándose de mi cama — Ahora me iré a bañar. Luego pondremos una películas para ver juntas ¿Te gusta esa idea?

—Por supuesto —Le sonreí mientras ella ingresaba a ese cuarto.

Cuando me dispuse a dejar mi celular en la cama, éste sonó indicando que me había llegado un mensaje. Apenas vi el número, tragué en seco.

Era Asami.

El mensaje era simple y lógico. "¿Quién eres?" estaba escrito. Dando una bocanada de aire, le respondí "Soy Korra". Apenas lo envié, traté de relajarme pero me fue imposible: a los pocos segundos, ella me respondió "Llámame". Sintiendo que mi cuerpo traspiraba en frío, me di auto valor y le llamé de vuelta. Luego del segundo tono, ella atendió.

— _Korra~_ —Aunque estuviese al otro lado del teléfono, hasta podía sentir su presencia cerca de la mía.

—¡H-hola Asami! —Tartamudeé. _Debes concentrarte Korra_ —¿C-cómo ha ido el día? —Brillante. Muuuuy brillante.

De fondo pude escuchar que ella se tiraba en la cama. — _M_ _i día ha sido muy, muy aburrido._ —Admitió con sumo cansancio — _Negocios por aquí, confesiones por allá, nada importante._ —Su vida era mil veces más emocionante que la mía _—Salvo el hecho de que, como de costumbre, no he dejado de pensar en ti~_

Mi rostro ardía y trataba de parecer lo menos nerviosa posible (agradezco que ella no está enfrente de mí. Si así fuese el caso, ya estaría completamente humillada).

—¿Por qué dices que fue aburrido? —Pregunté al tiempo que miraba hacia la ventana. Ya era de noche, por lo que se veía todo oscuro.

— _Todo es monótono. Mi padre desea que herede su puesto en el mundo del negocio y, por ello, me lleva a varias juntas._ —A juzgar por el tono, podría pensar que ella está cansada.

—¿Deseas eso? Es decir, seguir los pasos de tu padre. —La sorpresa aún estaba en mí. Me era extraño saber que no le agradara ese tipo de eventos.

— _Sí. Quiero honrar a mi padre, y por ello estoy en esta universidad. Pero me veo más en el área de ingeniería_ —Admitió suavizando la voz.

—Entonces deberías enfocarte más en ello.

— _Lo pensaré, Korra._ —Luego de unos segundos, ella soltó un suspiro y prosiguió — _Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, Korra, pero tengo cosas que hacer ¿Te apetecería si arreglamos para juntarnos este fin de semana?_

—¡Seguro! Estaremos en contacto —Añadí con una sonrisa. No creí que hablar con ella unos segundos me relajaría así.

— _Excelente. Entonces tendremos nuestra cita._ —¿C-Cita? — _Hasta pronto Korra~ —_ Con esa frase colgó.

Quedé estática con el teléfono en mi oreja. Había olvidado por milésimas de segundos que ella tenía dobles intenciones conmigo. Y ahora tenía una cita con quien pensaba que era mi mayor enemiga.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Universidad de Chicago: Es una universidad privada ubicada en Chicago, Illinois. Es una de las universidades más reconocidas y prestigiosas del mundo.
> 
> 2\. Universidad Claremont McKenna: Es la universidad de artes liberales en Claremont, California.
> 
> 3\. California Golden Bears: Es el apodo de la disciplina de deportes de la Universidad de California. Abarca tanto baseball como footbal y basketball.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
